<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight by Tjboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379787">Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjboy/pseuds/Tjboy'>Tjboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjboy/pseuds/Tjboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason died, but not really. Instead  he is transported  to another Dimension. He wakes up in a place called  UA. Slowly  he starts to make friends and slowly integrates. But when his body is being burned, he must race against  time to get back to his Dimension and save the girl bound in chains.<br/>This doubles as A PJO Fix It Fics, and does not line up with any timelines this is just for fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace &amp; Piper McLean, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crack! Crack! My bruised body dropped  onto the hard surface. I murmured a string of curses. "You have saved the father, stormed Tatrus,but what is next," A voice whispered from above. "Who the ,the, who are you," I whispered into the abyss. "Only you're  worst nightmare," the voice echoed back. Suddenly the surface under me disappeared, as fast as well my life. Instantly  my body felt paralyzed  with not pain, but not pleasure, but an undesirable fellow  of not greed, but not happiness. Crack! My back hit what I presumed to be a sandy beach. I slowly got up and looked into the water and saw a reflection of not me. But my memories, like Piper kissing me. Then the water cracked into shattered  pieces, slowly the wind picked up around me, and my reflection  changed  to a young girl, then with an instant  it changed  to a boy with green, then a girl with a bon cut and brown hair, then finally to an astute guy with blue hair.  A ray of light shone down from above the clouds  and showed Piper's  face in tears yelling  "Jason, Jason. The clouds reconvened and just like my life, my crush, my future, the ground turned into dust. I fell back excepting defeat, I knew I was in the hallway of death. Suddenly my eyes splint open and in front of me I could faintly see outlines of a room but it was shrouded in darkness  I presumed wherever I was it was night."Oh jolly gee  I hate dreams,I mummered. My eyes drifted around the room and towards a window and saw horizon around the corner. "Maybye, just Maybe, this new horizon brings a new beginning,"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason starts to question the gods</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This series will have 43 chapters in total</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning depressing topics will be covered</p><p>  Family, I would love to say that family is the strongest  ally you have in the fight against  evil. At least what comic books say, but really Family are just, just people who are their to say they were there but really they really were not there they were just a body of blood, flesh, and most of all lying saying they were there. Most people  are different they act like family is the best but in my case it is not, I mean my upbringing  was the worst of the worst, just the worst. But somehow I lead the Roman's into battle and succeed  and for he first time ever I met real people, real family but now, now that family is gone, lost to my silly decision to help Apolo. Stupid Apolo, the gods are worshipped  but really they are devil's shrouded  in tales of the old drunk ass tales. Why do we serve the gods when they do nothing for us. We have we not rebelled yet, why? But most importantly  why does my mind ponder these questions  when their are other questions  to ponder this why can't  I be the hero I was meant to be. The dashing, charming, charismatic  prince combating the treacherous  evil. Why can't  life be like that, why.   Suddenly my eyes shiit open and light pours through  window next to me. Suddenly the door on the other  end of the room goes Creek!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Creek! Creek! Crack! The wooden door slowly opened to a boy with spiky green hair and a white military  uniform. <br/> As he crept in an older lady followed behind. I look up at the ceiling  pretending to not notice.  The boy stepped toward me, as he walked closer me body turned as cold as ice."Hi I am Deku, a student at UA," he beamed. </p><p>  Thoughts scrambled into my head suddenly  I blurted out " What in the world is UA". I turned and looked their at emotionless faces. "UA," he was cut off by a loud yell "You Damn nerd I was supposed to introduce him to UA." The look on Deku's changed  from happiness to a bleak emotionless face. "Bakugou I am sorry I just ------," he was cut off again. "You Damn," my instinct to fight activated. I hurtled myself off the bed and ran past Deku and toward the blonde boy in the doorway. </p><p>  Suddenly, everywhere turned numb, a searing pain raced up my spine, though  I kept punching. Then a my opponent turned to ice. My eyes drifted up to a boy with half white, half red hair and what seemed to be a red scar on one half of his face. "Who in hell are you," the boy said with a forceful amount of edginess. </p><p>  The amount of edginess  reminded  me of our friendly son of Hades, Nico Diangelo. "This is the guy who fell from the sky three days ago," Deku exclaimed. </p><p> "Wait three days!" I exclaimed as my mind went into panick. I start scrambling  around for my bag. "Your bag is on the chair," the old woman said. I look around and spot a chair  nestled  in a corner that  confined my bag. Zipp! I open the bag in a hurry to find 2 pieces of Ambrosia. </p><p> After scarfing them down I felt all signs of pain  go away. I turn around and instead of just seeing the old woman, half and half, and old yeller, I see a crowd of at least 20 people shoving attempting to get through the door, then out of nowhere a muscular man appeared through  the door and spoke with a voice of a leader, a voice I knew all to well,<br/>   "Please do not shove through  the door, he is not to dare because  All Might is here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fight 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A muscular man appeared  from the crowd and said with a leader voice, "Please fo not shove through the door, he is not to fear because  All Might is here." Suddenly as if my heart had been complete, I stood up an d shook the guys hand<br/>                    …….</p><p>About half and hour or so later I learn all of their names, old yeller was a guy named Bakugou, and half and half was a young man named Todoroki. I also met Uaraka, Momo, and a weird pervert named Mineta. The muscular  guy was All Might.</p><p>   Crash!Crash! Smack! Against  the advice of the teachers to stay back I follow my instincts  to fight so I grab my celestial bronze knife and charge into battle.</p><p>    I felt all my senses tune out and I charged  into battle. I went black and the next thing I knew I saw blood spilled on the floor  and a horned creature dead on the floor. I turn around  and see everyone looking at me with mixed feelings on their faces. </p><p>  Some happy, some sappy yeah sappy, and some in disbelief. I just walk down the hallway towards what was supposed to be my dorm which Deku and I picked out. <br/>                  ……. Deku's POV<br/>I stare in disbelief  at the sight in front of me and fell an emotion I have never felt before, a feeling of shock. I suddenly felt the comfort of my secret  Boyfriend Todoroki's  on my shoulder. I wanted to fall into him, not weirdly but like right now. I knew where to be tonight at 9.<br/>    Though at the current  moment I was just staring at the blonde boy walking away. "Their is so much I did know about ," my mind started to question. I look at the clock  and announce,"Dont we have English class soon." "Class is cancelled," All Might says absently mindedly, "you have to find and capture  that boy."</p><p>  Instantly people fanned out through  different hallways I grabbed Todoroki's  hand and led him through  a small corridor  that I saw Jason go through. Todoroki always stayed in front no matter I said I tried, it was his natural instinct to protect me, I am his……, his…… his Crack! </p><p>The sound of thunder lead us to the middle  of one of the training city. My eyes flew around out of the corner  of my eye I saw the blonde haired boy holding a brown haired boy. What was going on?<br/>                ……..Jason Pov<br/>Oh shit, I wish I was back in Piper's arms not weirdly  but I guess what I wanted to fell was the feeling  of love. </p><p> That was emotion I had not felt in a long time, and finally I felt love. Not like a love I felt from Piper like a love, a love from a, a, a father this was a love I, I hate to say but I haven't  experienced.  These F**king gods, they don't  know  what is good for them.</p><p>  CREEK! Boom! I felt an instant surge of warmth and cold, next was my death. It was Shoto Todoroki</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The fight part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason's POV <br/>Oh shit, the world's next Nico Diangelo is about to happen. In front of me stood Shoto Todoroki.<br/>           …..<br/>Deku's  POV<br/>In that moment I felt  weird, like   after you mother says that she knows all your secrets. Why do I feel this way, I was told by All Might that this is the right thing to do. Why is All Might telling me this? <br/>Boom!</p><p>   Did Todoroki  just. My eyes flick over and see that blondie has icicle only inches away from his throat.</p><p>     I tried to speak but my words just stuttered  out of  my mouth,they  just stuttered. That is it, nothing else. I don't know what is going on to me.</p><p>     Then, I notice a large figure slowly drifting down from the sky. Is that, immediately  my happiness  faded into an emotion I didn't  know. Is that All Might.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi this is author-chan sorry for the extended hiatus. I was dealing with depression  and family issues  so this is why the chapter output has been slow. In order to get updates go to my Instagram  @therainbow09. Thank you for reading please like, share, and follow for future updates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>